


Till the end of time

by RobinLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red of his cloak mixed with blood and it was all he could do to keep from letting his heart believe Arthur was dead. Tears created rivers down his cheeks in sobs that were heartbreaking and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of time

The darkness surrounded him; the moon's light seemed to be blocked by clouds rather than his own chaotic mind. He could feel his lungs burn as he gasped for breath. He felt hands tightly pull on his hair and realized they were his. His heart was beating like a war drum, ready to burst or play till death took him. The walls closed in around him, cutting off his air supply more. He could see the Lady's lake, the island sitting in the middle and shrouded in enough mist to only make out the shape. Beside him lay the now lifeless body of his friend and lover, the once and future King Arthur.  
His skin was paling and his eyes were closed. Breathless lips were parted and no longer the pink that Merlin could have kissed all day. Heat cloaked the heavy metal armor that failed to protect him. The red of his cloak mixed with blood and it was all he could do to keep from letting his heart believe Arthur was dead. Tears created rivers down his cheeks in sobs that were heartbreaking and quiet. A pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around his waist, a voice whispering his name in concern. He opened his eyes to see Arthur, alive and breathing in their apartment (one they'd shared since Arthur had been reborn).  
“Merlin? Merlin are you okay?! What's wrong?”  
The tears that had died were now back again as the one-time servant buried his face into his love's shirt and sobbed. Calloused hands rubbed his back soothingly until he had calmed enough to speak.  
“Merlin, what's wrong?”  
“You were dead a-again.”  
The two pulled back to look at each other and Arthur's beautiful face lit with concern heavy on his features. It had been years since the last time his boyfriend had a nightmare of the past.  
“Was it like last time?”  
Merlin shook his head, a frown on his forehead.  
“No. It was like the first time.”  
The boy in his arms started to shake as he recalled the terror that he had seen and Arthur pulled him close once more. He could feel the hot breath on his neck come in and out faster.  
“Merlin, my dearest, all is well,” he soothed, his mind going back to using the older terms that had been his first life. “I am alive and here beside you.”  
Clouded blue eyes looked into his own and his heart pounded with the sense of wonder that always filled him. Merlin's eyes filled with an unasked question.  
“Yes, I'm here. This is no dream.”  
Warm hands touched his face, as if his beloved was touching him for the first time.  
“Arthur...”  
He broke into a smile.  
“Yes, Merlin. It's okay. You just had a night terror. Everything's okay. I'm right here beside you.”  
Warm lips were pressed to his in a swift movement.  
“Arthur.”  
His name was said like a state of wonder, a soft caress for his ears alone. It made his heart race.  
“I love you, Arthur.”  
“I love you too, Merlin. Til the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. It was a piece of work that I loved writing and love to share.


End file.
